The discharge of a firearm produces high temperature propellant gases, which rapidly expand into the surrounding air as they exit the muzzle of the firearm. The propellant gases often carry residual, unburned propellant powder, which may ignite when it mixes with the oxygen-rich ambient air. The resulting combustion produces a flash of light, known as muzzle flash. Muzzle flash can be detrimental to a firearm user, as it can be used to locate the position of the firearm user and may interfere with the firearm's sighting system, particularly in low-light conditions.
A variety of flash suppressors, also known as flash hiders or flash eliminators, have been developed to reduce muzzle flash, including, for example, the flash suppressors disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,596,161 issued to Sommers, U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,463 issued to A'Costa, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,837,139 issued to Meyers. However, there is a need for a flash suppressor that offers improved flash suppression performance, does not significantly increase the length of the firearm, and can be easily mounted to and unmounted from the firearm. Moreover, there is a need for a flash suppressor that can operate with a blank firing attachment, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,325,758 issued to Compton et al.